Machine-to-machine (M2M) communication has expanded to a variety of applications, such as utilities, vending machines, point of sales terminals, transport and logistics, healthcare, security, financial services, etc. Secure machine-to-machine communication is always a concern, particularly if the machine-to-machine communication involves remotely controlling a machine-to-machine end device.